Duel At The Sunset Summit
by Brod14
Summary: Mace Windu and ShaakTi are in search of Darth Magnus's hideout.


Duel At The Sunset Summit

Setting: Soon After The Phantom Menace

(After the loss off Qui-Gon Jinn to the sinister Darth Maul soon the Jedi are aware of this new Sith Lord feared through out the galaxy.)

Deep down in the depths of the forest on the planet of Saanotra, Master Windu and Shaak-Ti are in search of the location of the hideout of Darth Magnus.

Darth Magnus is a Sith lord with much power and knowledge of the force. With his power he could control all the natural surroundings: rock, water and earth.

Master Windu and Shaak-Ti activated their lightsabers and were cutting their way through the scrub and vines of the forestry. Slowly but surely they made there way quietly through the forest without being spotted by overhead passing driods. At the end of the forest there it was…an entry to Darth Magnus's hideout.

Master Windu whispered to Shaak-Ti "This is it, quiet we must be while searching for Magnus" "Yes Master Windu" she replied.

They ran across the suddenly dry and dirty open plain into the old stone hideout. They moved in through the lair hiding in the shadows incase they come across any attack driods. "Shh" Master Windu whispered "I here something." They looked around the corner, it was Darth Magnus escorted by 3 attack driods. "We'll follow them, eventually we can catch them off balance."

They were lead in secret to the throne room of Darth Magnus. "On my signal we will come out of hiding and confront Darth Magnus." Magnus on his throne totally aware that the Jedi have been following him the whole time placed his hand on his belt ready for when the two Jedi confront him. "Now" said Master Windu.

Master Windu and Shaak-Ti grabbed their lightsabers and flipped into vision. They stood in formation in front of Darth Magnus who was beginning to rise as they were revealed. "About time you come out of hiding Master Windu" Darth Magnus said with a grin on his face. "I would like to sit down with you after all you have taken the trouble of finding me." "But I know what you've come here for my friend, but I'm sorry, you'll not be returning to Jedi in one piece" Magnus explained with much esteem. "We'll see about that, Magnus" Master Windu replied. "We will then wont we." Darth Magnus activated his lightsaber and circled Master Windu and Shaak-Ti.

Swirling his weapon Darth Magnus ran over to Mace Windu and began battle. Fast speed clashes with red, purple and blue lightsabers lit up the throne room. Knowing that Shaak-Ti was still young and had less experience than Master Windu. Magnus focus on Shaak-Ti and with his power grabbed a chunk of the throne room wall and swung it over; wounded and knocked down Shaak-Ti.

With only Master Windu left now. The battle was leaving the throne room and out the back entry of the hideout. The battle was moving across the dry and rocky plains of the planet, out onto a peek ledge of a cliff.

The sun was setting in the background, Windu and Magnus clashed with all their will and power. Their lightsabers had so much force in-between them from the Sith and Jedi. Darth kicked Master Windu out onto the ledge of the cliff. There they were still fighting while the sun setting in the background; Master Windu was tiring out.

Magnus with his strength over-turned their lightsaber duel, he unsteady the rocky ground under nether Master Windu. Master Windu soon became unfocused. Darth Magnus kicked back Master Windu onto the side of rocky mountain wall. There Master Windu out of energy collapsed and fell to his feet.

Without a doubt Darth thought he had won the fight, with Master Windu unconscious he was about to finish him off. Where from the mountain trail Shaak-Ti leaped out and saw what was about to take place. "No!" she cried out. Magnus turned to her; she took air and activated her lightsaber.

Ti with all her emotions of a possible fear of loss was striking towards Magnus. She was powerful, much more than Magnus would have expected. Darth Magnus couldn't stand against her. He was tiring out; after all he was just taking on one of the most feared Jedi. Every strike of her lightsaber tears feel from her eyes. Darth looked at her crying eyes while she fighting for the survival of Master Windu; he stopped and threw his lightsaber off the cliff face.

Ti struck down Darth Magnus with a final swing of her lightsaber. Darth Magnus had fallen to the mercy of Ti, his last thought before death was of his childhood and his father. He knew he had failed his father as a Jedi, but deep down he thought that he'd done the right thing of throwing his life away to a girl in tears. No more would Darth Magnus be a name feared through out the galaxy.

She ran over to a week and wounded Mace Windu, helped him up of the rocky surface, "Are ok Master, It's over now." With Mace still uneasy he replied "I think so… Thank you Ti saving me" "I was so scared that you had die, I came up as fast I could." "It's ok now Ti don't cry." With Ti helping Master Windu down the mountain and back around Darth Magnus's hideout they returned to their space vessel to leave Saanotra…

Note: Darth Magnus has no relation to Darth Sidious


End file.
